tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Hamato Miwa (Mainly known as Karai) is a young girl caught in the middle between a fight between Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. She was an anti hero/villainess in Seasons 1 and 2 when she believed that Saki was her father. In Season 2, when Karai found out that Saki was lying to her, she became a true hero. She is the biological daughter and eldest child of Hamato Yoshi. History Born in 1996 to Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Hamato Miwa and her family once lived in complete harmony until Yoshi's adoptive brother Oroku Saki made an attack on their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Yoshi to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Yoshi had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Saki had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Saki, renamed in his birth clan as the Shredder, had renamed her Karai, raised her as his very own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjutsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. Presumably, one of these lies was that he and Tang Shen were the ones together and that it was Splinter who caused the immense fire. However, as the love interest of Leonardo, she discovered her true heritage in the Hamato Clan and got mutated into a serpent while facing Shredder alone. Appearance As a human: Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite athletic. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it. She also wore blue jeans. As a mutant: She is a snake armed white serpent with green eyes, snake heads that replace her hands, and armor that has become infused with her skin. Personality Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebellious teenager, and would mock others even to the Shredder. She always seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally desires to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her former clan could later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. Karai also seems to have a soft spot for people that have lost their mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta", where she hesitated to harm April when the latter leaked that she lost her own mother. Even when she believed Shredder was her father, she didn’t want to harm anyone and had more honor and standards than he did. She had to do what Shredder said or there would be consenquences. She basically was Shredder's puppet, but she had no clue, although she mouths off to Shredder constantly. In Season 1 episode 26, after she saw Splinter in person, she became a lot more angry and wanted revenge on the Turtles because she thought Splinter killed Tang Shen. This behavior continued into the first half of the second season. With Leo's detemination not to give up on her when it came to telling her the truth, overhearing conversations, and the Shredder "betraying" her by having Tiger Claw become second in comand, she eventually came around. Later on that Season 2 She has now discovered the truth about her real family and she has apparently "changed sides".'' '' Although Karai swap sides, most of her personality remains the same. She is still very sassy but she is not as hostile. She may be strong, wilful and fearless, but she is actually quite kind and compassionate, and likable. After being turned into a mutant snake, Karai becomes feral and predatory, but retains enough of her personality to briefly recognize Splinter and not only call him "Father", but at Season 2's end, save him from drowning after he is thrown down the sewer by the Shredder. As a sign of their connection, she also managed to fight her instincts enough to not only recognize and call Leo by his name, but also beg him to help her. Despite this, Karai also feels that she is becoming dangerous and wants to stay away from the turtles. When under the influence of the brain worm, she reverted back to her old habits but she was worse than ever before because of her snake powers and had no honor at all. Soon she was freed from the brain worm in "The Fourfold Trap". She is now currently an ally of the turtles and their friends and wants to rebuild the Foot Clan into a more honorable one. Abilities, Skills, Powers and Weaponry Ninjitsu: Her skills as a Kunoichi are very formidable, as she is easily able to take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four of the turtles at once, which can be seen in Enemy of My Enemy. Her primary weapon of choice is a Wakizashi, which is a Japanese blade shorter than a Katana but longer than a Tanto. Acrobatics: Though she being human showed some strength against her enemies. Having great acrobatics to compare to an athlete person. Snake Form Venom Spit: She also have the power to spit blinding venom whenever she is angered. She can also use her tongue in a pitch fork like action. Retractable Teeth: It's also shown that her sharp teeth are retractable. Second Mouth: In the back of her head, there is actually a second mouth. When she shows it, her metal scalp and the area under that will split apart. This second mouth has a snake tongue and teeth, just like her actual mouth. However, it is never shown to have four main fangs in the front like the latter. It is unknown if she can use this to eat/drink or use vocal cords, but this mouth has tremendous grip strength as she bit down on a Kraangdroid's arm with it then ripped the arm free just by pulling. Enhanced Strength:' '''She has incredibly fast reflexes, an amazingly strong tail that can be used for whipping, constricting or a able to smothering. '''Aquatic':' '''Like most snakes she can swim for long periods of time as she was traveling to another location from the West Side of New York. '''Weaponry':' '''Her weaponry is notably sharp teeth and long tail. '''Metamorphosis': She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form but even as a "human", a few of her snake features can still be noticed. In "The Fourfold Trap", it's revealed that she can actually revert to her human form that she had before she was mutated that has no serpentine characteristics. Intelligence and Communication: She shown to have her intelligence as human but loses a bit of it from becoming more bestial mentally while in mutant form. She can still hiss while talking, but that has some difficulties. Though her mind is fixed by "The Deadly Venom." Healing Power: She also has the ability to heal her skin wounds (such as severe burns and penetrating wounds), she just has to shred her skin to her mutant form and when it goes back to human, the wounds completely disappear. She can transform a certain part of her body into mutant form at her own will. Longevity:' '''She possesses an extended lifespan and slowed aging because she is a mutant with healing ability. Interactions With Other Characters Karai (Character Interactions) Episodes Appeared In Season 1 *New Girl In TownNew Girl In Town (debut) *The Alien Agenda *Enemy Of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown Season 2 *The Mutation Situation (cameo, non-speaking) *Follow The Leader *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones (mentioned) *Wormquake! * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (cameo, non-speaking) * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story (mentioned) * The Invasion Season 3 * Return to New York (as a picture) *Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino *Casey Jones vs The Underworld *The Noxious Avenger (cameo, non-speaking) *Clash of the Mutanimals (cameo, non-speaking) *The Deadly Venom *Turtles In Time (mentioned) *Tale Of The Yokai (as a baby) *Attack of the Mega Shredder' '(cameo, non-speaking) *The Fourfold Trap *Annihilation Earth (mentioned) Season 4 *The War for Dimension X (mentioned) *Earth's Last Stand (mentioned) *City at War *Broken Foot *The Insecta Trifecta *The Super Shredder *Darkest Plight *Tale of Tiger Claw (mentioned) *Requiem *Owari Season 5 *Scroll of the Demodragon *The Forgotten Swordsman *Heart of Evil *End Times *When Worlds Collide *The Frankenstein Experiment (hallucination) *The Foot Walks Again Gallery ''See Karai/Gallery Quotes *''(to Leo) "You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother, Leo -- he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "A highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I've gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?!?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are quite dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha?? What does that even mean?"'' *''(referring to the Shredder) "He drives me crazy, because he's my father!"'' *''(wanting to know facts about the Kraang invasion) "Aw come on, let me in on the fun!"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"I trusted you, Leo - I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than this! How could you betray me? You're just as short-sided and obsessed as Shredder!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''(to April directly) "A Tessen...Beautiful, unassuming, but surprisingly powerful...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"Understood father."'' *''(referring to the Kraang) "They don't talk much outside their little houses."'' *''(to April) "What makes you so special? You are the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by Mutants, and currently being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge. Vendetta. Vendetta" Leo: "SO - I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm fine with it, I'm just saying - he needs a hobby."'' *''(to April) "Hey there, princess. Miss me?"'' *''"I believe you Leonardo, I believe that Splinter is my true father"'' * "Father....What have I done??" *''"This isn't over, Tiger Claw!"'' * (While watching the turtles train) "Is this how training always goes?" *''"Father?"'' * "Leo..........Help me pleasssssse!" * "No, too dangerous" * "Comet.........Comet!" *''(To Baxter Stockman) "Stockman! If you don't let me go, I'll tear your wings off and stuff them down BOTH your mouths!"'' *"You have no choice!" *"Tell your master I'm taking the city back, Tiger Claw. Piece by piece." *(To Splinter about Donatello's health) "I'm sorry, father. I'm glad Donatello is alright." *(To Baxter Stockman) "Of all the freaks Shredder would send to take me down, he sends his only bug." *(To Shredder about his new mutant form) "Father is right. Your transformation into a monster is complete" *(To Shredder begging him not kill Leonardo) "STOP! Don't do THIS! You can do something good for once, Saki. Something without malace. Something without the need for revenge." *"You were never my father!" *”I am not your DAUGHTER!” *(To Leo) "Leo... Give Shredder a couple of hits from me." *(To Leo) "There's nothing to be sorry about, I just wanted to thank you for finishing what no one else could." *(To Tatsu before battling him) "Hattori Tatsu. You stole my Foot Soldiers." *(To Leo) "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." *(after interrupting Donnie and Leo's discussion) "Vizioso's a miner inconvenience compared to Kavaxas. How do we stop that monster?" *April, Donnie and Leo on Newtralizer's arrival) "Um...Guys. He's here." *(Threatning a Vreen) When I get out of here, I'm gonna open up a can of bug spray!" [[Category:Characters] Category:Female Category:Female Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Family to the turtles Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Daughters Category:Kunouichi Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Good Mutants Category:Former Villians Category:Turtles friends Category:Ninjas Category:Former Humans Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Girls Category:Mutant Animals Category:Love interest Category:Teenagers Category:Hot tempered